MLP fanfic: La cicatrices que no se cierran
by Twilightforever2
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna del creepypasta cupcakes en donde un poni llamado Marcus evita que Pinkie mate a Rainbowy ayudara a Rainbow a superar todas esas cicatrices de aquel suceso. Mientras un ser oscuro logra robar la maldad interna Pinkie con lo que esta se da cuenta de lo que hizo y Marcus la ayudara a volver a creer en si misma.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP Fanfic: La cicatrices que nunca cierran**

 **Capitulo 1: La herida mas profunda**

En un cuarto oscuro a las justas iluminado por foco tenue se encontraba una muy mal herida Rainbow Dash la cual atada de patas, sus alas habían sido arrancadas al igual que su cutie mark dando leves respiros mostraba que en cualquier momento y sin atención medica moriría. Mientras que apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos en la sala comenzaba a entrar una pony rosa de la crin de igual color con un traje hecho con pieles, cuernos, alas de diferentes ponys que ella asesino de la manera más espantosa posible.

-Veo que despertaste, Dashie. Dice Pinkie Pie la cual se encontraba con una aguja en mano.

-Por favor déjame ir. Dice inútilmente una voz tenue que pertenecía a Rainbow.

-Mejor ya acabo con esto. Murmura la pony rosa en eso esta le clava la aguja que tenía en su casco a la pony de color celeste haciendo que a esta se le empiece a ir el dolor insoportable que esta tenia.

Entonces la pony rosa se dirige a una mesa agarrando un cuchillo de cirugía y se empieza acercar a la pony de melena arcoíris la se mueve débilmente intentando soltarse de manera inútil.

En eso estas escuchan un liguero sonido como de pisadas a lo que la pony rosa se coloca de inmediato en pose de defensa y en eso una onda expansiva golpea a Pinkie lo cual hace que se choque con la pared cayendo en seco.

Inmediatamente aparece un pony de piel azul y melena roja el cual corre rápidamente a donde Rainbow y rápidamente la revisa para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba.

-¿Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí? , un pony curioso se escucha esa era pinkie la cual con un cuchillo en mano se coloca en posición de ataque

-No la toques a ella responde el pony misterioso

-no te preocupes ambos tendrán el mismo final, lento y doloroso dice la pony rosa con una risa sádica y se lanza al ataque contra el potro el cual la esquiva en primera instancia y en eso vuelve a embestir pero este le esquiva todas sus arremetidas sin intención alguna de lanzarse al ataque

-Necesito hacer algo para dejarla inconsciente piensa el pony y en eso por el minuto que se distrajo Pinkie le viene detrás y a las justas evita que le de lleno pero no evito recibir un largo corte en su flanco derecho. En eso este se empieza a sentir algo cansado cosa que la pony rosa nota.

-Jaja creo que sirvió dice esta con una sonrisa

-¿Qué me pasa? Pregunta este al notar que ahora le era más difícil aguantar las embestidas de Pinkie.

-Creo que fue buena idea echarle. Dice Pinkie en eso el nota como el cuchillo que esta traía estaba bañado por algo, una sustancia la cual sin duda lograba hacerlo cansar rápidamente.

-Guau con la dosis que recibiste cualquier pony ya estaría en el suelo, eres bastante resistente. En eso este mira el carrito de la pony rosa y nota unas agujas y este logra tener una idea algo arriesgada pero que seguro funcionaria. En eso este recibe otra embestida de Pinkie, pero en esta ocasión este en respuesta lanza una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a mandar a volar a la pony rosa pero no lo suficiente como para logra tocar a Rainbow la cual se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto oscuro viendo pero estando a punto de volverse a desmayar en eso el pony aprovecha para ir al carrito y justo cuando este toma una aguja y al instante que voltea.

¡Ahh¡ se escucha un grito ahogado ese era el desconocido el cual había recibido de lleno una puñalada en el flanco izquierda, a lo que la pony rosa esboza una sonrisa, la cual se desvanecía al sentir como perdía sus fuerzas cayendo echada al suelo.

-¿Qué me pasa? Pregunta esta confundida y sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse

-Ja creo que lo logre dice el pony en eso está siente algo punzante observando inmediatamente su flanco notando un aguja clavada y volteando a observar al pony como se desangraba uno de sus flancos y no evita caer desmayada.

En eso este empieza a caminar cojeando hacia donde se encuentra Rainbow mirando a lo pony la cual se encontraba en un estado muy grave, pero para suerte todavía despierta.

-vamos Rainbow nno te duermas dice este mientras la desataba lo más rápido posible. En eso escucha como golpeaban la puerta de ingreso al sótano junto a las voces de dos ponys los cuales eran los señores Cakes y en eso se escucha una puerta derrumbándose.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?¡ se escucha era el Sr. Cake el cual amenazaba al poni misterioso con un bate.

-No tenemos tiempo para pelear debo llevar a Rainbow al hospital dice este y en eso el Sr. Cake se da cuenta del horrible lugar en el que estaba el cual sin duda alguna tenía el sello de cierta pony rosa la cual él había dejado vivir con él durante todo este tiempo.

-Está bien llévatela, dice el poni y a la vez que le dice a su esposa: Cariño llama a la policía.

-Gracias ya me voy. Dice el poni encárguense bien de ella dice esto mirando por última vez a la pony rosa

Entonces este parte a todo galope hacia el hospital de Ponyville a pesar de estar bastante débil y con una herida grave en uno de sus flancos parecía no importarle. No sin antes sacar de un morral 4 cartas las cuales con su magia las teles transportan hacia 4 lugares diferentes. Mientras seguía con su ruta al hospital con la poni melena arcoíris en el lomo.

Mientras que en el castillo de la armonía se encontraba una alicornio morada junto con una pony unicornio lila las cuales leían diferentes libros en eso entra un dragón bebe morado alarmado.

-Twilight tienes que ver esto dice Spike entregándole un pergamino el cual esta se pone a leer lo más rápido posible.

-¿Es una carta de la princesa? Pregunta confundida Starlight

-No pero según esta Rainbow se encuentra muy mal herida y dice que la están llevando al hospital

La sala queda en silencio por un momento hasta que. –Debemos ir al hospital de Ponyville la más rápido posible dice Twilight

-¿Y si se trata de un engaño? Pregunta Starlight

-No podemos arriesgarnos, vamos, dice Twilight partiendo con rumbo a ver a su amiga, inmediatamente la siguen Spike y Starlight .

Ya en el hospital antes de entrar estos se encuentran a tres yeguas, estas eran Rarity, Applejack y Flutershy la cual se encontraba en lágrimas.

-Supusimos que tú también recibiste la carta Twilight, dice Applejack seria pero a la vez preocupada

-Si así que antes de entrar decidimos esperarte querida, dice Rarity la cual se encontraba consolando a Flutershy.

-Bien entonces entremos dice esta pero antes de entrar abre la puerta un poni misterioso con unas vendas una más grande que la otra en sus flancos.

-Ustedes deben ser las amigas de Rainbow, yo soy el que les envió las cartas dice este mirando de manera muy seriamente a todas las ponis.

-Dinos quien eres y por qué es que Rainbow es en el hospital dice Twilight apuntando al poni con una mirada seria y en posición de ataque.

-Está bien, pero cálmate, me presento yo soy Marcus, y resumiendo lo sucedido la que le hizo esto a Rainbow fue su amiga Pinkie yo no tuve nada que ver y de hecho yo la salve de esa poni.

En ese preciso instante por los arbustos un potro observa mientras esboza una sonrisa sádica y.

-Jajaja por fin la pude localizar ahora solo tengo que quitarle esa maldad pura que posee para recuperar mis fuerzas e iniciar mi plan para vengarme de todos jajaja piensa este mientras se oculta en las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El surgimiento del mal**

En la comisaría de Poniville se encontraba en una de las celdas una yegua rosada mirando todo la celda con total indiferencia en eso llega un poni policía el cual agarraba un plato de comida y lo introduce a la celda por una rendija a la celda.

-Es hora de comer. dice el poni al notar de quien se trataba, -vaya nunca pensé que alguien como tú podría llegar a este punto dice el vigilante con una mirada seria.

-Y eso que no has visto todo dice esta con una sonrisa sádica, oye y ahora que lo pienso yo no recuerdo haberte visto.

-Vaya vaya además de fría y calculadora con muy buena vista dice este mientras una luz oscura lo rodea y lo transforma quedando oculto casi totalmente por una capucha pero se lograban ver que su piel era color negro.

-Y tú que quieres de mí dice Pinkie poniéndose en posición de defensa. En eso este traspasa los barrotes y ataca a poni rosa la cual lo evita pero en eso este desaparece y aparece detrás de ella sometiéndola.

-Eres hábil pero no lo suficiente dice este con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras que este saca con magia una botella la cual guardaba en su capucha y vierte el líquido en Pinkie.

-Que pasa por que ya no puedo mover pregunta esta la cual estaba inmóvil

-Es para no hacer ningún esfuerzo dice este.-Pero bueno mejor acabo con esto rápido dice el poni encapuchado mientras que con su cuerno lanza un hechizo sobre la poni rosa.

-Esto para quitarte toda esa maldad que contienes la cual ahora me pertenecerá dice el poni mientras empieza a reírse.

En eso Pinkie recuerda cada uno de esos momentos en los cuales asesinaba a los ponis para luego preparar sus cupcakes.

-¡No¡ basta por favor dice esta entre lágrimas mientras que los recuerdos la bombardeaban cada vez más fuerte.

-Na eso ya se te pasara pero antes de irme, en eso este lanza un último hechizo a la poni.

-Y eso es para que no recuerdes nada de lo que sucedió pero no te preocupes que no será la última vez que nos veamos dice el encapuchado antes de desaparecer de la escena.

Pinkie queda en el suelo inmóvil por la poción mientras llora desconsoladamente diciendo la misma frase una y otra vez: ¡Por qué lo hice!

* * *

A las afueras del hospital de Ponyville se encontraban las portadoras que fueron avisadas del suceso que paso con sus amigas, Starlight y Spike, mientras Twilight amenazaba a Marcus con su cuerno.

-Ya explica todo lo que paso con nuestras amigas dice Twilight sin dejar de apuntar al poni.

-Está bien pero cálmate yo no quiero pelear. Dice Marcus

-Yo recién había llegado a Poniville cuando en eso.

Flashback

Marcus se encontraba rondando la Plaza central a través de los cielos, cubierto por una capucha, deteniéndose en la tienda de los señores Cake, entrando nota algo peculiar no había nadie atendiendo o eso pensó cuando en eso vio pasar a Pinkie pasando de largo y hiendo a su habitación, Marcus se extraña de esto y decide seguirla por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, luego de que esta entrara él se tele transporta dentro pero al estar adentro solo logro ver como un puerta oculta en el suelo se cerraba este espera un rato hasta que se vuelve a abrir inmediatamente se oculta, en eso nota a Pinkie salir de esta para irse de la habitación sin notar su presencia.

Este inmediatamente y sin dudarlo abre la puerta y se adentra en está notando una especie de sótano, o eso creía hasta ver algo que lo dejaría perplejo y ahí estaba Rainbow Dash hatada a una mesa con diferentes heridas entre las cuales destacaba la ausencia de sus alas.

-No puede ser te tengo que sacar de aquí, pero si te llevo ahora se daría cuenta mmm… mejor espero a que vuelva, tendré que enfrentarla piensa este mientras examinaba el cuarto.

Pero al poco tiempo que este entro escucha como abren la puerta este al instante se oculta. Mira como Pinkie entra empujando un carrito con diferentes armas como cuchillos y unas agujas.

La yegua rosa procede a inyectarle una dosis a lo que casi al instante esta empieza a despertar.

En eso es cuando Pinkie se dirige a la mesa y Marcus haría acto de presencia.

Fin del flashback

Después de pasar un rato contando la historia todos los presentes muestran un gesto de total seriedad e incluso de ligero miedo de ser verdad lo que él dice.

-Está bien pero hay algo que no encaja, no dices que viniste volando pero entonces como es posible que uses magia a menos que mmm… ¡No puede ser tu eres un alicornio! Dice Twilight sorprendida.

En eso Marcus se quita la capucha totalmente dejando mostrar que en realidad si era un alicornio cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-No es posible no se supone que las únicas alicornios son las princesas dice Applejack.

-Dinos de dónde vienes ahora dice Twilight y en eso todas se ponen en posición de ataque.

-Cálmense yo no pienso hacerles daño dice Marcus.

-Demuéstralo dice Starlight mientras no dejaba de amenazarlo con su cuerno.

-Ok si quieren porque no me lanzan un hechizo para anular mi magia y así no les podré hacer nada.

Entonces Twilight se acerca a este y lanza un hechizo, mientras Marcus no ponía resistencia.

-Listo ahora ya no podrás hacer nada por ahora ya que el hechizo solo es momentáneo.

Justo en ese momento del hospital sale un medico el cual se les acerca mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Señor déjeme decirle que la paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico ya que además de las heridas físicas que hemos revisado con los análisis hemos descubierto que esta fue expuesta a una potente descarga eléctrica, y actualmente se encuentra en coma.

Todos los presentes bajan la mirada y el silencio invade la escena.

-¿Y puede recibir visitas doctor? Pregunta Marcus al sentir algo de empatía por las amigas de Rainbow.

-No están terminando de instalarle todo los aparatos que necesitara, ah y por cierto esta hizo una última petición antes de caer en coma dice el médico.

-¿Y cuál fue? Pregunta Rarity algo intrigada

-Bueno fue que usted señor, Marcus verdad no se fuera hasta que esta despierte si es que despierta dice el doctor antes de retirarse.

-Entiendo, bueno ahora les mostrare donde esta Pinkie dice Marcus aunque tardaron un poco en responderle ya que todos se habían quedado intrigados por lo que dijo el doctor

-Ah sí está bien vamos dice Twlight, y en eso todos parten en dirección a la comisaria de Poniville.

Mientras que de un arbusto sale el poni encapuchado el cual mira como estos se retiran hasta que desvía su mirada con una yegua que se le estaba acercando.

-Me llamaba amo dice esta la cual se ocultaba con una capucha

-Sí, veras dice este con una sonrisa tengo que hacer algo en otra ciudad y voy a tardar un tiempo así que iba a pedir que los vigiles después de todo no eres amiga de esa tal Starlight, nadie sospechara de ti

-Por supuesto que lo hare puede confiar mi amo dice esta

-Claro sé que puedo confiar Trixie dice el poni mientras mira a la yegua con unos ojos rojos los cuales se reflejan en esta antes de desaparecer en las sombras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La decisión**

Mientras las portadoras que quedaban, Spike, Starlight Y Marcus se dirigían a su destino.

-Podemos descansar un rato dice Marcus mientras tomaba uno sus flancos.

-Que a ti también te ataco pregunta Fluttershy mientras empieza a revisar el vendaje que traía puesto

-Si pero, no es nada dice el poni azul mientras Fluttershy termina de sacarle la venda.

-Vaya pero si es muy grande dice la poni amarilla, - creo que sería mejor que vueles ya que está herida se podría abrir.

-Si lo que pasa es que también se me fracturo el ala, lo que paso es que creo que no fue la mejor idea reposar todo el peso de Rainbow en una de mis alas para poder ir más rápido jeje dice este .

-Oh entiendo en ese caso será mejor que vayamos más lento.

-Si además ya no falta mucho dice Twilight viendo la situación

Mientras que volvía a su camino pero ahora caminado.

* * *

En un inmenso campo nevado se encontraba recorriendo un camino que parecía sin rumbo un poni encapuchado el cual parecía no preocuparle mucho el inmenso o el que posiblemente ya se haya perdido, y es en que lo nota a lo lejos velo que parecía un imperio recubierto por un escudo lo cual impedía el paso de la nieve.

-Hay está, hace tiempo que quería conocerlo personalmente, el Imperio de Cristal dice el encapuchado, que inmediatamente utiliza un hechizo de teles transportación para llegar instantáneamente. Este ya a su lado lo intenta atravesar pero al apenas tocarlo este instantáneamente lo repele cosa que no parece sorprenderlo.

-Vaya su escudo si es bastante fuerte pero eso no será problema dice el poni e inmediatamente crea un escudo propio y logra pasar al escudo con total facilidad.

Ya adentro este mira el aspecto del imperio de adentro, -Bueno creo que ya es hora dice este concentrándose por un instante como si intentara percibir algo.

-Creo que si es tan fuerte como decían piensa el encapuchado tele transportándose de ese lugar y apareciendo en las afueras del castillo y al lado del corazón de cristal.

-Bien creo que ahora eres mío piensa el poni cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo para llevárselo pero en ese momento se le acercan dos guardias.

-Que intentas hacer, pregunta un de los guardias

-Si acaso te querías llevar el corazón de cristal dice el otro seriamente

-Pues y por lo que veo ustedes quieren impedirlo, así que en ese caso yo tendré que hacer esto dice sacando de su capucha dos cuchillas atadas a sus patas mediante cadenas con las que ataca a los guardias, estos intentan protegerse con sus escudos pero apenas toca los escudos lo destroza.

-Vaya que patético dice este riéndose burlonamente y lanzando un nuevo ataque el cual esos si no logran esquivar y les da de lleno degollando a uno y destrozando las patas traseras del otro.

El poni encapuchado se le acerca, y dice: -Listo para morir dice antes de darle el golpe final.

-No te saldrás con la tuya dic el guardia y con sus últimas fuerzas dispara un rayo de energía para alertar a los demás.

-Ja crees que lo que hiciste me preocupa, en realidad te lo agradezco si no hubiera sido por ti esta hubiera sido aburrido dice el encapuchado y en eso con una de sus patas aplasta la parte de la cabeza del guardia matándolo instantáneamente.

-Alto ahí dicen varios guardias al unísono.

-Vaya más ponis que morirán, dice este con un tono sombrío.

* * *

Ya legando a la comisaria de poniville se encontraba el Sr. Cake en las afueras esperándolos.

-Ahí están bien ahora que llegan les mostrare donde esta dice este

Todos solo asienten con la cabeza algo sorprendidos pues aunque ya se habían hecho la idea, el golpe de que sea cierto golpea a todos fuertemente. Ya adentro el Sr. Cake los guía pasando por varias celdas con presas de todo tipo. Hasta llegar al final del pasillo de celdas donde se encontraba un guardia resguardan una celda.

-Nos podría dejar verla dice el Sr. Cake algo confundido puesto que la primera vez que vino a verla no se encontraba ningún guardia resguardando la celda pero no le presto importancia.

-Ok pero dudo que les haga caso puesto que parece que hubiera entrado en una gran depresión, pero solo 4 de ustedes puede entrar dice el guardia.

-Entendido seremos nosotras sus amigas dice Twilight a lo que apoyan tanto Rarity y Applejack.

-Yo no quiero entrar dice Fluttershy retrocediendo

-Pero Fluttershy tenemos que verlo nosotras dice Applejack.

-No puedo por ahora no tal vez a la otra, y no es que tenga miedo es que todavía no creo todo esto dice la poni amarilla. Twilight se le acerca y le pone el casco en es hombro

-Ok entiendo no te preocupes, dice la alicornio morada,-Marcus me gustaría que nos acompañes tu concluye

-Está bien por mí no hay problema dice el alicornio azul

Es cuando el guardia abre la celda par que pasen todos y cuando terminan de entrar la cierra.

Entonces todos observan atada ahora encadenada de los cascos con la cabeza baja se encontraba Pinkie.

-Hola Pinkie dice Twlight pero no resive respuesta alguna.

-Eh Pinkie somos nosotras tus amigas dice pero no había respuesta.

-Váyanse se escucha de manera tenue, todos observan a Pinkie.

-Que no me escucharon quiero que se vayan dice Pinkie de manera que ahora si se escuchó de forma clara

-Pero, porque, pregunta Rarity tan intrigada como todos.

-Ya no quiero verlas no pueden entenderlo ya no somos amigas ni lo volveremos a ser entiéndalo dice está gritando, hecho que intimida a las yeguas pero Marcus no se inmutaba de esto y más parecía analizar lo que decía.

-Está bien dice Twilight ya rendida y asumiendo que por ahora no es razonable hablar con ella, todos empiezan a retirar pero antes de que Marcus saliera voltea a ver a la poni y logra divisar caer una lagrima de Pinkie.

-Yo me quedare un momento más esperen aquí dice el poni azul entrando a la celda, pero todas lo observan algo extrañadas pero al estar rendidas deciden dejarlo que se quede a solas con ella.

-¿Por qué les haces esto? Pregunta el poni mirando a Pinkie.

-No sé de qué hablas, y creo haber pedido que me dejen sola dice la poni rosa.

-Por qué la quieres alejar de ti si solo te quieren ayudar dice el poni azul mirándola con algo de indiferencia.

-Es que no quieres hacer daño entiendes dice ya desmoronándose, -yo en ningún momento quise hacer daño a alguien y menos a una de mis mejores amigas pero ahora que ya lo hice tengo miedo de hacerle daño a otra de ellas dice entre lágrimas.

-Eso significa que aun las quieres verdad dice él.

-Si pero desde que llegué aquí me han bombardeado recuerdos de cada poni que mate, y si le hago eso alguna de ellas o a otra de ellas, no lo podría soportar dice la yegua rosa. En eso este le levanta el rostro a Pinkie con uno de sus cascos, notando su cara llena de lágrimas y mostrando que ha estado llorando bastante además de varios moretones.

-Te intentaré ayudar dice este mostrando lastima por la condición de la poni, retirándose pero antes de irse escucha unas últimas palabras antes de salir.

-Los ciento por lo que te hice, dice la yegua, -No te preocupes por eso dice antes de irse.

Ya reuniéndose con las demás

-Eh… lo hemos estando pensando y como nos dijiste que no tienes un hogar a mí y a todas nosotras nos gustaría que te quedaras a vivir en Poniville si es que tú quieres claro dice Twilight.

Marcus lo piensa por un momento y recuerda la última petición de una yegua que se encuentra grave: que no se vaya hasta que despertara, cosa que lo deja pensado un momento.

-Y… dice Twilight al notar la falta de respuesta.

-Está bien me quedare dice Marcus sonriendo.

* * *

En el imperio de Cristal a las afueras del palacio yacía una masacre completa, casi 30 guardias descuartizados en su mayoría, y un poni encapuchado en el medio con una sonrisa agarrando a un guardia del cuello con su casco.

-Vaya no me hicieron ni sudar jaja dice mientras con una de sus cuchillas lo degolla. Tirando el cuerpo como si fuera un saco, en eso sus reflejos logra evitar que un poderoso rayo le diera de lleno.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, parece que tú me podrás hacer sudar dice de manera burlona.

-Tú crees que puedes atacar el imperio de cristal sin pagar las consecuencias dice Shining Armor colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Bueno si insistes dice este siguiéndole y poniéndose en pose de combate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El ataque al imperio**

Hay se encontraban frente el príncipe del imperio de Cristal, Shining Armor frente a un encapuchado el cual quería robar el Corazón de Cristal.

-Esta será mi única advertencia, ríndete y lárgate o tendré que destruirte dice Shining.

-Jajaja no puede ser enserio cree que me podrás vencer jajaja no me hagas reír dice el encapuchado burlándose de las palabras del unicornio.

-¡Ya me hartaste! Dice Shining atacando al encapuchado con un poderoso rayo, el cual se defiende con sus cuchillas quedando intacto.

-Así va a ser eh bueno yo puedo jugar a eso dice este arremetiendo con una onda expansiva la cual Shining se protege con un escudo de energía, pero este inmediatamente recibe un rayo de lleno por detrás este era el encapuchado.

-Vaya que patético creo que sería mejor que busque a tu esposa o hija cualquiera de las dos me puede dar más batalla dice este en tono burlón. Esto hace que el unicornio se levante y dispare un rayo hacia este el cual el encapuchado esquiva, pero al darse cuenta Shining le dispara un rayo de energía a un más poderoso el cual esta vez sí le da lleno y hace que choque con un pilar del castillo cayendo en seco, entonces Shining corre e intenta volver a atacar pero este vuelve a aparecer detrás atacando con sus cuchillas las cuales Shining logra evitar a las justas pero este continua atacándolo varias veces causándoles pequeñas heridas

-¡Basta! Dice Shining lanzando una onda expansiva pero el encapuchado la evita, y vuelve a atacarlo pero esta vez con un poderoso rayo que Shining lo evita y aparece por detrás pero este para atacar pero en eso.

-Ya me aburrí, para serte sincero espere más de ti, así que creo que mejor te acabo dice el encapuchado almacenando gran energía en su cuerno la cual al momento se empieza a concentrarse en sus cuchillas.

Lanzando una de las cuchillas la cual Shining al principio evita pero esta lanza una onda que golpea al unicornio este inmediatamente intenta reponerse pero vuelve a recibir reiterados ataques con las cuchillas, pero este no logra evitar las ondas que las cuchillas lanzan siendo golpeado varias veces, ahora el encapuchado arremete con rayo que le da de lleno al unicornio el cual se estrella con un pilar del palacio, el encapuchado aparece a su costado y lo somete, lo levanta y coloca una de sus cuchillas en su cuello

-Ahora te matare dice el encapuchado, pero en eso este recibe un rayo el cual hace que este salga disparado.

-Ya basta dice una alicornio rosa esta era Cadance la cual inmediatamente corre a donde su esposo y lo revisa.

-Cariño estas bien dice la Princesa preocupada

-Cadance por favor vete, él es demasiado fuerte dice Shining levemente.

-Ah pero que tierna escena dice el encapuchado burlonamente. Este arremte contra la princesa del amor lanzándole un royo de energía pero esta lo esquiva, y contraataca contra el encapuchado disparando múltiples rayos los cuales el encapuchado esquiva con facilidad,

-Dije que acabaría con esto dice el encapuchado molesto y arremete contra Cadance dándole de lleno con rayo de energía que hace que esta caiga inmediatamente, esta intenta contraatacar pero se da cuenta que ya no puede usar magia, ahora el encapuchado vuelve arremeter contra Cadance la cual no puede evitarlo siendo lanzada y cayendo en seco al lado de su esposo el cual intenta levantarse.

-Déjala a ella dice Shining lográndose parar y colocándose entre el encapuchado y Cadance.

-Ja que triste y patético dice el encapuchado disparando un poderoso rayo de energía, Shining intenta defenderse con un escudo pero el rayo lo destruye y le da de lleno cayendo en seco ya sin energías, pero aun consiente.

-Haber mmm… que te parece si mato a tu esposa lentamente haciéndola sufrir mientras tú lo presencias, dice el encapuchado burlonamente, dirigiéndose hasta Cadance levantándola y comenzando a darle fuertes golpe en el estómago, Cadance no lo resiste y grita de dolor.

-No es suficiente dice el encapuchado agarrando una de las alas de la Princesa y agarrándola y de un fuerte tirón se la arranca.

-¡Ahhh! Se escucha un grito desgarrador de Cadance, el encapuchado solo observaba con inndiferencia mientras que Shining impotente solo podía observar.

-Y ahora dice este agarrando la otra ala, pero en eso se escucha un ruido y rayo de luz golpea fuertemente al encapuchado saliendo despedido y soltando a Cadance, en eso la pareja observa quien fue el responsable y ven a una bebe siendo agarrada por una poni sirvienta, la cual se acerca a Cadance y la bebe observa a su madre con tristeza viendo sus heridas

-Flurry Heart dice Cadance levemente al ver que su hija había sentido sus gritos.

-Jajaja no puede ser que la más fuerte de todos sea la bebe dice el encapuchado apareciendo

-Es muy duro de matar le dice la sirviente dejando a la bebe con su madre y colocándose entre el encapuchado y ellas.

-Jaja enserio crees que tú vas a poder hacer algo contra mí no me hagas reír ahora aparate de mi camino, dice este atacando con sus cuchillas pero esta las esquiva fácilmente.

-Vaya eres bastante rápida dice el poni encapuchado con voz fingida, volviendo a arremeter contra ella repetidas veces pero ella esquiva todos los ataques.

-¡Basta! Dice el encapuchado apareciendo al lado de la yegua lanzando una onda expansiva la cual hace que esta caiga en seco, este inmediatamente va donde esta y la somete.

-Vaya eres hábil, así que creo que mejor sería tenerte de mi lado dice el encapuchado iluminando su cuerno y colocándolo en la cabeza de la yegua ante su resistencia, este después de eso muestra unos ojos rojos los cuales se reflejan en la yegua e inmediatamente esta deja de luchar por soltarse y se queda quieta por un momento, el encapuchado la suelta y e incluso la ayuda a levantarse.

-Cómo te sientes querida dice el encapuchado, hecho que la familia veían asombrados.

-Bien cariño jeje dice está dándole un abrazo cariñoso cosa que confunde más aun a la familia real.

-Bueno ahora si permites voy a terminar con esto dice el encapuchado acercándose a la familia que miraba con impotencia de poder combatir o tan simplemente huir, este toma a Shining.

-Esto es para que no intentes nada dice el encapuchado doblándole uno de sus cascos, rompiéndoles todos los huesos, haciendo que este de un grito desgarrador y arrogándolo sin interés alguno, en eso este vuelve a recibir un rayo de energía que logra desviar con sus cuchillas antes de que le diera. Esta era la pequeña la cual se encontraba molesta y dispuesta a destruir a cualquiera que atacara a sus padres, el encapuchado hace lo mismo y le lanza un rayo de energía el cual hace que esta quede inconsciente, tomándola y colocándola en su lomo.

-No que haces con mi bebe dice Cadance intentándose levantar.

-Que no es obvio mela voy a llevar dice el encapuchado, este de repente aparece detrás de la princesa del amor y pisándole fuertemente uno de sus cascos, la cual grita desgarradoramente.

-Y esto es para que no intervengas dice el encapuchado dirigiéndose donde el corazón.

-Bueno mi objetivo principal así que ahora dice este estando apunto de agarrarlo pero este emana un escudo repelente el cual se lo impide, el encapuchado empieza a analizar el escudo.

-En serio es lo único que tienen dice este llamando a la poni y entregándole a la inconsciente potrilla y canalizando energía en su cuerno dispara un poderoso rayo el cual choca con el escudo e inmediatamente lo destruye, el encapuchado se dirige y toma el corazón,

-Bien ahora si vámonos dice el encapuchado dirigiéndose a la poni.

-Por qué nos haces esto se escucha levemente esta era Cadance la cual se encontraba llorando por la impotencia.

-No lo entiendes es solo por diversión como me enseñaron cuando joven dice este empezándose a reír cosa que más que resolver las dudas de la princesa la confunde e intimida más, en eso este aparece por detrás de ella y la un golpe de lleno dejándola inconsciente.

-Para que pueda escapar en paz dice el encapuchado.

-Ya no podemos ir dice la yegua algo aburrido

-Ok vámonos dice el encapuchado acercándose a ella y antes desaparecer.

-Ah por cierto tu nombre es Lightning dost verdad dice el encapuchado antes de desaparecer

* * *

Mientras que en el palacio de la armonía se encontraba Twilight guiando a Marcus por el lugar.

-En serio me dejaras quedar aquí dice Marcus

-Si o al menos que te hayas retractado dice Twilight

-No solo que es algo más grande de lo que pensaba jeje responde el poni azul.

En ese momento aparece un apurado Spike el cual se notaba bastante preocupado.

-Twilight ha llegado una grave noticia.

-Que pasa Spike dice Twilight confundida

-Han enviado una carta del imperio de Cristal en la cual nos avisan que se han llevado el Corazón.

En ese instante el cuarto queda en silencio, para lo que se ve interrumpido por qué Spike vota su aliento en la cual sale otra carta, inmediatamente Twilight la toma y la lee.

-¿Qué es lo que dice Twilight? pregunta Spike preocupado

-La princesa Celestia quiere que vaya a Canterlot inmediatamente con todas mis amigas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Las consecuencias del ataque.**

En Canterlot, la princesa Celestia se encontraba revisando varios documentos los cuales daban informes del Ataque al imperio. Entonces entre tanto documento aparece un cupcake, el cual Celestia sin darse cuenta toma, en eso aparece Discord.

-Hola Celestia, un refrigerio eh, dice el draconequus sonriente, cosa que confunde a Celestia en eso mira su casco y se da cuenta que tenía un cupcake.

-Bueno entonces para que querías verme dice Discord

-Para que vayamos al imperio de cristal responde Celestia, - pero debemos a esperar a que lleguen Twilight y sus amigas.

-Ok y podrias repetirme para que tenemos que ir pregunta Discord volviéndose un dos signos de pregunta.

-Para investigar sobre el ataque que sucedió e intentar encontrar al culpable, además de recuperar el corazón y sobre todo a la hija de mi sobrina dice Celestia bastante seria.

En ese momento aparecen en escena Twillight, y sus amigas con claras excepciones más Starlight y Marcus, sorprendió a Celestia.

-Como esta princesa dice Twilight y los demás al unísono.

-Twilight que gusto verte pero tres cosas uno donde está el resto, dos quien él es, y tres cómo es posible que sea alicornio dice Celestia sin perder su expresión de sorpresa.

-Si quien es él dice Discord levitando a Marcus y analizándolo de manera desconfiado, pero este ilumina su cuerno y se suelta.

-Oye no había terminado dice Discord, pero Celestia lo aparte de Marcus.

-Bien Twilight explícame por favor dice Celestia.

-Bueno creo que sería mejor que se los explique él dice Twilight, -¿Estás de acuerdo? le pregunta Twilight al poni azul.

-Si yo se lo explicare responde Marcus, después de que este le cuenta todo el suceso que ocurrió Celestia al igual que la primera vez que las demás lo escucharon quedo totalmente sorprendida y por un instante se armó un silencio que Twilight rompió.

-Por favor princesa ahora díganos que sucedió en el imperio pide Twilight a Celestia.

-Eh…a si eso, lo que sucedió fue un ataque causado por poni encapuchado y según tengo entendido este se llevó el corazón, además de llevarse a tu sobrina y dejar muy mal heridos a Cadance y a Shining, sin contar la matanza de como 30 ponis y una desaparecida, y las llame para ir de inmediato explica Celestia

-Entiendo princesa dice Twilight preocupada.

-Bueno pero no tenemos tiempo para esperar debemos partir ahora e intentar encontrar al responsable para hacerlo pagar dice Celestia caminando a la puerta del salón. Todos la siguen, saliendo del castillo se encontraban varios guardias resguardando el lugar además de la Princesa Luna la cual los esperaba para despedirlo.

-Todo listo hermana ya nos vamos dice Celestia.

-Por última vez hermana déjame ir contigo puede ser peligroso dice Luna.

-Alguien debe cuidar Canterlot, ya que no sabemos si volverá a atacar, donde ni cuando lo haraasi que es mejor prevenirnos, así que ya sabes el plan responde Celestia subiendo a una de tres carrozas que los iban a llevar al Imperio, haciendo lo mismo el resto.

-Te estaré esperando dice Luna antes de que las tres carrozas partieran, y en eso está hace iluminar su cuerno para que un poderoso escudo cubriera la ciudad.

-Yo también piensa Celestia mientras observaba como se alejaba.

-Y usted cree que quien sea el que ataco el imperio siga ahí, que tal si ya escapo, dice Twilight a Celestia.

-La verdad es que por el bien del imperio sería mejor revisar, dice la princesa de Sol. Después de un largo viaje llegan al imperio el cual estaba mantenido por un escudo hecho por todos los unicornios que lo habitaban ya que al no estar el corazón este necesitaba algo que lo protegiera del eterno invierno y al no haber ningún unicornio tan fuerte para mantenerlo solo.

-Discord has un escudo para proteger el imperio dice Celestia mientras traspasaban el escudo de energía.

-Ja eso es muy fácil no sé por qué estos ponis no pueden dice Discord saliendo de la carroza y apareciendo un enorme pote con agua para burbujas y a la vez un palito de burbujas el cual unta en el pote lo saca y sopla fuertemente para inflar una burbuja que rodea el imperio por completo.

-Listo dice Discord volviendo a la carrosa antes de que estas aterrizaran siendo recibidos por un grupo de guardias los cuales ante la presencia de las princesas hacen un reverencia.

\- ¿Dónde están? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor se encuentran en el hospital, si quieres podemos guiarlos hasta hay dice un guardia.

-Si por favor dice Twilight preocupada, entonces todos siguen a uno de los guardias el cual los guía hasta la enfermería.

-Twili eres tu dice un unicornio cojeando el cual tenía uno de sus cascos totalmente enyesado, este era Shining.

-Shining pero que te paso dice Twilight dirigiéndose a él dándole un abraso ciudadosa de no hacerle daño, -Me tenías preocupada dice esta sin soltarlo.

-Me da gusto que estés bien Shining dice Celestia.

-Gracias princesa, es un gusto verlo a todos dice Shining mientras observaba a todos los presentes pero en ese este se da cuenta de alguien desconocido, Quien es el pregunta Shining confundido al ver a Marcus y soltándose del abrazo.

-Te lo explico luego y como esta Cadance pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-Ella se llevó lo peor, perdió una de sus alas pero lo que más le dolió fue perder a su hija si quieren verla pueden seguirme peor dudo que si quiera los mire ya que desde despertó no habla con nadie y yo a las justas logre que me mirara. Entonces todos menos DIscord, Marcus y Starlight acompañan a Shining al ser que no pueden entrar muchas personas. Ya en la habitación logran ver a Cadance la cual miraba perdidamente la ventana.

-Eh hola cariño mira quienes vinieron dice Shining refiriéndose a las Celestia y Twilight y sus amigas, pero esta ni quiera voltea a verlos.

-Hola Cadance dice Twilight pero no recibe respuesta, -Lo lamento por lo de tu hija y entiendo lo que te sucede dice Twilight, palabras que hacen cilck en la princesa del amor.

-No tu no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que es que te arrebaten a tu única hija frente a tu vista y no poder hacer absolutamente, así que ahora váyanse dice está sacando a todos de la habitación y encerrándose en ella, ya sola esta rompe en llanto mientras recuerda los pocos pero hermosos recuerdos que paso con su hija y el momento en que la vio por última vez, lo cual hace que su llanto se mas fuerte.

-Creo que mejor la dejamos sola dice Shining mientras él y todos vuelven a la sal de espera. Ya ahí se encontraban los que se quedaron esperándolos.

-Y como se encuentra Cadance pregunta Spike

-Destrozada dice Twilight con pena.

-Bueno creo que voy a empezar la búsqueda del responsable dice Celestia, -Discord por favor acompáñame ya que para eso te pedi que vinieras.

-Está bien dice DIscord el cual jugaba poker con unos perros.

-Creo que por ahora me retiro dice Celestia saliendo de la habitación seguida de Discord.

-Hasta luego princesa dicen los presentes al unisonó.

-Eh Twilight ahora me podrías explicar de él dice Shining refiriéndose a Marcus.

-Ok aunque es una historia algo larga. Dice Twlight.

Después de un rato en el cual entre todos explicaron a Shining sobre la llegada de Marcus, y una comida la cual Shining les invito, ya al final de esta vuelve Celestia con Discord.

-Y como le fue princesa pregunta Twlight

-No encontramos ni un mínimo rastro de ese poni, es como si se hubiera esfumado dice Celestia

-No puede ser que ni siquera hayan encontrado algún rastro de ese maldito dice Shining molesto.

-Ahora solo podemos esperar a que los guardias nos reporten algo ya no puedo hacer más los ciento Shining dice Celestia.

-No se preocupe Princesa hizo lo que pudo dice Shining, -quiere comer algo se ve cansada concluye.

Mientras tanto en un lugar remoto del bosque everfree se encontraba el encapuchado junto a Lithing Dost y la bebe la cual se encontraba aun inconsciente. Este coloca el corazón en el suelo y lanzando un hechizo el cual hace que el corazón tome un color negro,

-Mientras esos tontos lo sigan alimentando estaré mas cerca de liberarte y mi venganza estará completa jajaja dice el encapuchado y el corazón empieza a pasar toda la energía que obtiene a una gema.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El despertar**

Han pasado tres meses de la llegada de Marcus y el ataque al imperio de cristal, en el castillo de la armonía se encontraban reunidas para tomar un te Twilight y las chicas cuando de repente entra Spike.

-Ya está despertando dice este emocionado, todas se quedan sorprendidas ante esta noticia y a la vez muy felices por el despertar de Rainbow.

-Vámonos de inmediato dice Twilight saliendo junto a las demás dirigiéndose al hospital rápidamente. Ya hay se encontraba Marcus esperándolas y entrando todos juntos con permiso del médico a la sala donde se encontraba la poni de crin arcoíris empezando a moverse un poco, mientras todas miraban atentamente en silencio, hasta que empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente y confundida mirando su entorno.

-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunta esta confundida observando el lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigas.

-Rainbow dice todas al unísono acercándole y abrasándola cuidadosamente.

-No aléjense de mí se escucha esta era Rainbow la cual intentaba alejarse de ellas, todas se aparten confundidas.

-Rainbow estas bien somos tus amigas dice Twilight

-Váyanse ustedes ya no son nada de mi dice está decidida, todas quedan bastante impactadas ante este gesto y deciden mejor irse de la sala, a las afueras se encontraba un doctor el cual las esperaba.

-Doctor que es lo que le pasa pregunta Twilight confundida.

-Parece que es bastante claro Rainbow está sufriendo un trauma psicológico producido por a lo que ella fue expuesta ya que al ser de las ponis más leales que conozco, pero al ser atacada por Pinkie perdió toda confianza en quienes los rodean y de esos heridas pocos se pueden recupera, pero ahora yo iré a ver si es que puedo hablar con ella además de sacarle unos análisis.

Todas se quedan un rato en la sala de espera confundidas y aun sorprendidas de la actitud de su amiga.

-Y que vamos a hacer es que ella no nos quiere ni hablar dice Applejack

-Rainbow es nuestra amiga además que no es su culpa de estar en ese estado dice Fluttershy

-No vamos a dejarla pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada así que lo mejor es darle su espacio e irnos dice Twlight

-Si además ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas por hacer, mejor hay que venir mañana y tal vez tengamos más suerte dice Rarity

-Oigan pero antes busquemos al doctor ya que él nos dijo que intentaría sacarle algo dice Starlight, y justamente entra a la sala el doctor

-Bueno casi no pude sacarle nada pero dice que solo permitirá entrar al poni que la trajo aquí dice el doctor

-Ese debes ser tu Marcus dice Twilight, el poni de crin roja se queda pensando por un momento.

-Está bien yo iré dice Marcus caminando en dirección a la sala seguido por las demás, hasta que llega y empieza abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente.

-¿Eres tú? Se escucha esta era Rainbow.

-¿Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí? Reitera Rainbow.

-Eh si yo fui dice Marcus algo extrañado y acercándose para sentarse en una de las silla al lado de la cama, esta no le dice nada al parecer sin tomarle importancia, la sala se queda en silencio por un momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? pregunta la poni crin arcoíris.

-Es que tú me lo pediste dice este confundido.

-Gracias eh por salvarme se escucha levemente esta era Rainbow, este se la queda mirando.

-Bueno eh creo que me voy se está haciendo tarde dice Marcus algo incómodo pues no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

-Por favor, no te vayas dice en un tono casi inaudible pero que Marcus escucha.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Pregunta este confundido.

-Es que ten tengo miedo de que me pase algo dice esta levemente, y ya no confió en nadie más que en ti hecho que deja aún más confundido a Marcus pues según Twlight y las demás Rainbow siempre fue orgullosa y nunca mostraba temor.

-Está bien me quedare pero antes voy a avisarle a las demás dice Marcus, saliendo, ya afuera se encontraban todas esperándolo.

-Y cómo te fue pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-Quiere que me quede con ella dice Marcus,-Y voy a quedarme toda la noche así que les venía a decir que se fueran sin mi dice el poni.

-Está bien pero mañana vendremos de nuevo dice Twlight retirándose con las demás, este vuelve a entrar a la sala sentándose de nuevo.

-Gracias por quedarte dice Rainbow.

-Dije que lo haría ¿no? responde Marcus, pasan unas horas y a pesar de mostrarse diferente que con los demás casi no hablaba hecho que daba silencios incomodos para Marcus, ya siendo las 11:00pm.

-Eh si quieres duerme no te preocupes por mi dice Marcus al notar un ligero bostezo de la poni crin arcoíris.

-Pero tú no tienes sueño pregunta como siempre cuando se dirigía al poni con un tono tímido y sumiso

-Eh bueno un poco pero no importa jeje dice Marcus, -Además a la última enfermera que paso le dije que me trajera una almohada por si necesito descansar

-Igual no creo poder dormir ya que cada vez que intento dormir tengo la misma pesadilla dice esta cual potrilla pero a este punto a Marcus no le sorprendía.

-No sé pero podrías echarte eh con…conmigo dice Rainbow de manera que imposible que alguien sin buen odio la hubiera escuchado, este la mira extrañado.

-Si no quieres no dice esta apenada de haber dicho esto, Marcus lo piensa y aunque a él le incomodaba u un poco recordó lo que le dijo el doctor del trauma y la vuelve a mirar pero en esta ocasión no la mira con ojos de pena o lastima si no que esta vez al mirarla siente algo que nunca había sentido por otra yegua.

-Está bien si es que lo deseas dice este algo apenado, procediendo a subirse a la cama pero intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible para no incomodar a Rainbow, estos se miran frente a frente pero inmediatamente Rainbow desvía la mirada, al rato Rainbow logra conciliar el sueño y Marcus estaba a punto de bajar para que durmiera tranquila pero esta hace algo impensado para él y aun durmiendo Rainbow lo abrasa repentinamente hecho que al principio lo sonrojo e intento soltarse pero después ya rendido solo se acomodó e intento dormir.

Por afuera una enfermera miro la escena miro con una sonrisa la escena con la almohada en uno de sus cascos y decidió ya no molestarlos cerrando la puerta de la enfermería empezando a recorrer los pasillos como corresponde en su turno pero de repente esta es atacada silenciosamente por la espalda siendo asesinada por un cuchillo clavado en el cuello.

-Jaja eso fue fácil dice la responsable agarrando el cuerpo quitándole la ropa de enfermera y colocándosela.

-A ver déjame verte mejor dice está viendo su rostro de cerca, y de repente hace brillar su cuerno y se transforma volviéndose la misma enfermera que acababa de asesinar y ahora disparándole un rayo al cuerpo ya sin vida y convirtiéndolo en polvo.

-Bien que lista eres al confundirte y camuflarte así por eso eres la gran y poderosa Trixie dice esta antes de empezar a recorrer de nuevo los pasillo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

En un bosque oscuro se encontraba tres se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque everfree junto a Lithing Dost y Flurry Heart la cual ya paraba con los dos como si no recordara a su madre y es que el encapuchado apenas despertó esta le lanzo un hechizo el cual bloqueo todo recuerdo de sus padres u otro poni.

-Listo aquí nadie podrá sentirlo dice el encapuchado.

-Estas seguro cariño no se pues puede ser peligroso dice Lithing mientras sostenía a la bebe entre sus cascos.

-No te preocupes que yo ya conozco este lugar y se cómo tratar con los que viven ahí dice haciendo brillar su cuerno e abriendo un portal.

-Vamos que acá no puedo reunir toda la energía que necesito además de que a los ponis le pienso traer un regalito dice este entrando al portal seguido por la yegua con bebe en cascos e inmediatamente desapareciendo el portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La declaración**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Rainbow ha despertado y mañana se va a dar de alta, está casi todo el tiempo lo pasa con Marcus pero el potro está decidido a que hoy ella se reconcilie con sus amigas, si bien ellas han venido todos los días desde su despertar, Rainvow todavía no les permite siquiera entrar a la habitación pero tras ser convencida por el propio Marcus esta las recibirá hoy.

Todas se encontraban reunidas en la sala de esperas esperando el aviso del poni de piel azul para entrar, este llega se encuentra algo sucio y descuidado pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Dice que ya pueden entrar así que síganme dice este mientras Twlight, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy lo seguían hasta la habitación.

-Yo entrare primero ok dice Marcus entrando y quedándose por un rato para luego dar una señal para que las demás entraran, ya adentro se encuentran con Rainbow la que se encontraba recostada en la camilla y mirándolas fijamente con seriedad.

-Ho…hola Rainbow dice Twlight algo insegura de que decir pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la yegua de melena arcoíris.

-Si eh hola dice Rainbow de manera seria e casi inexpresiva, hecho que desanima a Twilight y a las demás con al menos por ahora recuperar.

-Me da gusto verlas de nuevo dice Rainbow, palabras que enmudecen a todos, -Debo admitir que nunca las quise alejar pero es que el miedo me domino reitera.

-No te preocupes Rainbow que entendemos que tu estado de salud no es el mejor dice Applejack

-Si querida esto no es tu culpa, comprendemos perfectamente dice Rarity.

-Bueno en ese caso no sé si es mucha molestia pero no me siento segura todavía de estar más tiempo con ustedes así que podrían retirarse dice la poni arcoíris.

-Si Rainbow comprendemos, bueno chicas creo que mejor nos retiramos por ahora dice Twilight con esperanza de tal vez no ahora pero en un tiempo y con el trato adecuado podrían recuperar a su amiga, -Los dejamos solos concluye retirándose con el resto.

-Gracias por darles esta oportunidad dice Marcus orgulloso de Rainbow.

-Bueno tú fuiste el que me dio el valor de poder hacerlo dice la poni arcoíris mientras se dan un tierno abrazo, de este modo al día siguiente se encontraba en la habitación de Rainbow, estaban unos médicos haciendo unos últimos análisis y a la vez le daban recomendaciones de cómo cuidarse en su hogar.

-Y por último acá están todos los medicamentos que tendrá que consumir por un lapso mínimo de un mes entiende dice el médico, Rainbow asiente ya algo aburrida de lo mucho que duraba el análisis.

-Bueno ya me puede dejar ir pregunta Rainbow, el medico responde que sí, y esta inmediatamente salta de la camilla e intenta volar dando salto pero esta cae, pero justo antes de que golpee con el suelo Marcus se interpone haciendo que esta caiga encima de él quedando frente a frente, suceso que hace que Rainbow y Marcus se sonrojen, levantándose casi de inmediato.

-Los ciento es que jeje olvide que ya no tenía alas dice está bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes dice bastante nervioso Marcus, -Pero bueno ya vámonos dice este cambiando el tema, ya afuera de la habitación se encontraba el resto de las manes six, Starlight y Spike esperando ansiosos por la salida de su amiga, cuando de repente salen Rainbow y Marcus y por detrás los médicos

-Ya nos podemos ir dice Rainbow feliz al fin de salir del hospital.

* * *

En un bosque bastante extraño se encontraban tres personas un hombre, una mujer y una bebe

-Cariño cuanto más falta dice la chica ya algo cansada de tanto caminar.

-No te preocupes ya falta poco jeje dice el tipo el cual poseía una capucha que lo cubría casi totalmente, este era el encapuchado en forma humana. Y en eso este se detiene deteniendo a la chica la cual lo mira confundida.

Cariño que pasa dice Lithing Dost empezando a preocuparse.

-Ocultate en esos arbustos dice este, Lithing obedece y en eso aparece un hombre el cual poseía armadura y al ver al encapuchado se pone en pose de defensa.

-Cómo es posible que hayas vuelto maldito si ella te expulso y dijo que si volvías que ella misma te mataría, y aun así fuiste tan estúpido de regresar dice el guardia

-Bueno veras es que para poder liberarlo a él necesito bastante energía y como comprenderás al mundo que nos enviaron no hay nada lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder cargarlo a su máximo de golpe, ah por cierto ya recupere parte de mi poder jeje a sí que prepárate dice este muy sonriente y al parecer alegre, en eso arremete contra el guardia con sus cuchillas que saca de su capucha, no logrando darle de lleno pero si le hace varios cortes leves a lo largo de su cuerpo el cual lo debilitaban poco a poco.

-Jajajaja no podrás contra mí, ya que tú eres un simple guardia dice el encapuchado.

-Si pero esto no evita que le pueda avisar a ella dice el guardia lanzando un rayo de energía que crea con sus manos el cual dispara al cielo explotando, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo mas es atravesado totalmente por dos cuchillas este ataque fue del encapuchado el cual lo vota contra uno árboles.

-Muy inteligente o estúpido debería decir dice el encapuchado acercándose lo levanta y coloca una de sus cuchillas en el cuello del guardia.

-No te preocupes jeje igual no importa que sepan que estoy aquí porque igual tendrán que atraparme primero así que solo desperdiciaste tu vida en vano dice el encapuchado atravesándole el cuello y matándolo. Este se dirige rápidamente a los arbustos, -Vamos tenemos que irnos rápido dice el encapuchado a Lithing saliendo y yéndose rápidamente de ahí

Al rato unos guardias llegan al lugar analizando por un momento hasta que encuentran el cuerpo degollado de uno de sus hombres entonces de entre los presentes sale lo que parecía ser un guardia de rango más alto que el de los demás, el cual se pone a analizar el cuerpo sin vida.

-Quien pudo haber hecho algo así pregunta uno de los guardias algo temeroso

-Fue una plaga la cual esta vez nos desharemos de ella para siempre, dice el guardia, -Tu ven aquí llamando a un guardia, -Ve y avísale al resto y diles que la traigan a ella dice el guardia con bastante seriedad.

-¿Y usted que hará? Pregunta el guardia nervioso.

-Buscaremos al responsable hasta encontrarlo y si es posible destruirlo dice el guardia

* * *

Después de sacar a Rainbow del hospital todos se dirigieron al castillo de la armonía pues habían organizado una fiesta, si bien algo simple esto fue por el estado de Rainbow ya que de seguro no hubiera pasado nada bueno si se organizaba una gran fiesta. Después de pasar un buen rato entre todos ya empezaba a anochecer Twlight ofreció a Rainbow a quedarse hasta mañana, propuesta la cual Rainbow acepto y ya a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Rainbow estaba lista para volver a su casa, Marcus se ofreció acompañarla obviamente Rainbow acepto y ya cuando se encontraban por debajo.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí dice Rainbow, -Entonces gracias por acompañarme hasta acá dice la poni.

-Eh Rainbow y cómo vas a subir hasta arriba le pregunta Marcus algo confundida.

-Oh creo que mejor sería que me ayudaras a subir dice está acordándose que no tenía alas, entonces este la ayuda a subir quedando al frente de la puerta.

-Jeje ahora si bueno eh hasta luego dice Marcus a punto de irse volando

-Espera dice Rainbow antes de que el potro partiera, -Eh Marcus no te gustaría pasar un rato y eh ya sabes charlar dice esta algo tímida.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a trabajar ya que no voy desde hace una semana dice Marcus

-Veras es que tengo que decirte algo que desde hace un tiempo quería decirte dice Rainbow

-Es importante pregunta Marcus confundido, temiendo que algo malo pase

-Para mí si lo es dice Rainbow, casi de manera inaudible

-Entonces dímelo ahora dice el potro algo apurado y confundido.

-Es que no es tan fácil decirlo para mi dice Rainbow manteniendo el tono bajo de su voz.

-Vamos tu puedes decirme todo lo que quieras dice Marcus

-Si pero que pasa si te enojas o me odias después de que te lo diga dice Rainbow.

-Confía en mí no me enojare y me te odiare dice este tomándole del casco y dando una sonrisa para inspirar confianza en ella.

-Buenos mejor no te lo digo y te lo muestro dice esta ya cansada de sí misma y no poder decir lo que siente y entonces estale de la un apasionado beso, al cual Marcus a un principio queda impactado pero luego le termina correspondiendo el gesto.

-Si eso era te serte sincero yo sentía lo mismo pero nunca lo dije por tu estado jeje dice Marcus, ahora siendo el quien le da un beso a Rainbow al cual inmediatamente ella responde.

Pero los ninguno de los dos ponis se daban cuenta que una yegua los observaba con inexpresividad esta era Trixie.

-Esto es tan aburrido suspira sin quitarle la vista de la escena, en esto un frio le recorre la espalda y esta como si una presencia se manifestara, inmediatamente esta se pone alerta y mira de reojoj a todos lados.

-Quien anda ahí piensa esta confundida de no notar nada raro.

-Hola gran y poderosa Trixie escucha una voz en su cabeza lo cual la confunde más.

-Quien eres tu pregunta Trixie confundida

-Ya eres hora de que consigas a alguien dice la voz con tono divertido.

-No sé qué te refieres piensa esta confundida, -Además que eso no responde mi pregunta reitera esta.

-Bueno la verdad es que para ponértelo sencillo yo soy el demonio jajaja, dice la voz, -Ahora seré claro quiero que me traigas a una poni la cual creo que nos será bastante útil dice la voz.

-Y quien sería esa poni pregunta Trixie en su mente.

-La mismísima princesa del amor quien más podría ser dice este riendo sadicamente


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La decisión**

En el imperio del castillo amanecía mientras que los ponis de cristal empezaban a salir para realizar sus actividades, mientras que en el castillo solo se podía ver algunos guardias terminando el turno nocturno, además de ello parecía no haber signos de que alguien más estuviera despierto pero en una de las habitaciones de cristal una yegua recostada en una cama con una mirada perdida, decaída, pasando casi todo el tiempo pensando en lo mismo: su bebe, así se la pasaba la princesa Cadance que desde el ataque al imperio si vida dio un giro muy violento ya que ahora era difícil que esta hablara con alguien aun siquiera salía de la habitación, siempre se mostraba decaída y triste, como si es que el día que se llevaron a su bebe también se hubieran llevado su esencia, desde ese día además de ello también se alejó de su deberes siendo que ahora Shining era el que daba los mandatos sobre la gente del imperio.

-Otro día más yo acá sin mi bebe dice Cadance

Levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño en donde toma de uno de sus cepillos y empezándose a arreglar la crin, posteriormente procedió a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse, pero de repente se escucha que tocaban a la puerta.

-Puede pasar dice Cadance terminado de arreglarse.

Pasando una yegua sirvienta, la cual se pone a arreglar la cama de la princesa, y en eso que sale Cadance

-Buenos días princesa dice la poni con una reverencia y prosiguiendo a hacer sus deberes.

-Buenos días dice Cadance, -Oye yo a ti no te conozco, no eres de mis sirvientas habituales, ¿quién eres?.

-Soy Ruby y soy nueva aquí en el castillo princesa, contesta la poni sirvienta.

Esta no era una poni de cristal sino más bien era una terrestre de crin morada y pelaje de color gris

-Aja ok puedes proseguir dice Cadance de manera desinteresada y algo grosera, como ya era su costumbre desde hace un tiempo.

-Vaya y a mí me dijeron que la princesas eran más amables dice entre dientes la yegua algo ofendida.

Cadance simplemente no le toma importancia y la ignora esperando a que esta se vaya, pasa el rato mientras terminaba y se empezaron a mandar sutiles indirectos, pero lo que la pobre sirvienta no sabía era que Cadance ya había presentado actitudes violentas contra otras sirvientes por ello que solo unas sirvientes ya seleccionadas y especializadas en tratar con la princesa del amor hacían estas tarea pero por alguna razón ninguna había llegado aún por eso pidieron voluntarias de la que ya habían llegado, y al ser nueva Rubi acepto sin saber esto. Lo que empezaron como simples indirectas se empezaba a volver una discusión donde ninguna ya media sus palabras.

-Ya no voy a permitir que una simple sirvienta me grite a mi dice Cadance.

-Así, usted en vez de estar acá llorando como una niña debería estar a su hija eso demuestra lo mala madre que es responde Rubi.

Esas palabras chocan a Cadance muy duro por un momento se queda cayada y mira al suelo aparentemente dolida por esas palabras.

-No yo no quise decir eso, pri princesa está bien dice Rubi arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

Pero en eso Cadance se abalanza sobre la poni sirvienta empezando a golpearla duramente, la pobre sirvienta intentaba librarse pero no podía puesto que Cadance tenía más fuerza además de también estar usando magia para someterla, en eso la puerta se cerraba como si no quisieran que alguien se diera cuenta, lo más raro es que nadie tampoco escuchaba los grito de dolor de la yegua es como si una fuerza hiciera que lo que pasaba en la habitación pasara desapercibido para la gente del castillo. Ya pasando una hora Cadance seguía golpeando ferozmente a la poni además de ayudarse con objetos de la habitación con tal de que la pobre yegua sufriera más, aparte de ello se aseguraba de no darle golpes fulminantes haciendo que siguiera viva lo más posible.

-Y esto es por decirme mala madre dice finalmente Cadance agarrando un jarrón y rompiéndoselo en la cabeza, y antes de que la poni se muriera lo último que pudo ver es la mirada de Cadance la cual demostraba maldad pura hasta que finalmente Cadance le dio el golpe final.

Luego de esto Cadance se puso a llorar ya entrando en razón de lo que había hecho , pero más lloraba por el miedo de que alguien se enterara de esto y que pudiera perder lo único que le quedaba el amor de su esposo y amigas, paso un rato en ese estado hasta que

-Vaya, vaya hiciste un buen trabajo para ser tu primera vez se escucha.

-Qui quien dijo eso dice Cadance poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-No importa quien se yo lo que importa es saber si que lo que hiciste te gusto y lo volverías a hacer

-A que te refieres dice Cadance algo confundida todavía por lo que estaba pasando

-Dijo si lo volverías por no sé qué te parece recuperar a tu bebe

-Acaso tú la tienes a mi bebe maldito dice Cadance molesta y cargando su cuerno para disparar a lo que sea que vea.

-No pero yo te podría ayudar para que la tengas devuelta, aunque necesito algo a cambio

-Que sería eso pregunta Cadance sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que decía la voz.

-30 ponis de cristal muertos y asesinados por tu casco jeje dice la voz

\- Que. Ante eso Cadance abre los ojos sorprendida de la propuesta

-Si te dejare que lo pienses, hasta cuando la noche dice la voz, - Y para que veas soy bueno te ayudare a limpiar dice.

De esos sale de las sombras Trixie la cual hace brillar su cuerno levantado el cuerpo, llevándoselo para luego comenzar a limpiar la escena del asesinato.

-Ah claro pero te advierto que dices algo dice la voz, para que de repente Trixie arremeta fuertemente contra la princesa del amor la cual intento defenderse pero de manera inútil siendo sometida.

-Si le cuentas a alguien sobre mi presencia te morirás tú y todos los que conoces, dice mientras Trixie hacia presión por donde tenía sujeta a Cadance provocándole un terrible dolor el cual la alicornio no logra ocultar y emite un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Y ahora que todo está aclarado nos vemos en la mas tarde dice la voz mientras Trixie la soltaba y desaparecía en las sombras.

Cadance se encontraba en el suelo confundida e impactada por lo que había pasado, esta pensaba en lo que podía hacer ahora pero teniendo bien en claro la amenaza de la voz misteriosa, en esos se escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Cadance, cariño estas bien se escucha ese era Shining el cual había escuchado el grito de la princesa y venia preocupado a ver lo que pasa.

-No y vete ya sabes que no quiero verte hasta que vengas con mi bebe dice Cadance con un tono de voz el cual ahora característico en ella, deprimido y resignado con todos, haciéndolo para mantenerse natural.

-Ok ya no te molesto dice el potro blanco yéndose al escuchar que todo estaba normal

Cadance se vuelve a poner como estaba antes mientras pensaba, -Y ahora qué hago

* * *

Estaban dos ponis una yegua y un semental observando las nubes, a pesar de que ninguno hablaba parecía perfectamente que se entendieran y concordaran en que estos momentos no debían terminar nunca, estos eran Rainbow y Marcus.

-Jeje esa nube parece una tortuga dice Rainbow quedadndo pensativa por un segundo.

-Eso me recuerda y que habrá pasado con Tanque dice Rainbow algo preocupada por su mascota.

-No te preocupes per tu mascota después de lo que paso Fluttershy se la llevo a su casa dice Marcus calmándola.

-Ah ok dice Rainbow más tranquila, -Iré a recogerlo luego concluye.

-Jeje oye y esa parece un algodón de azúcar dice Marcuas mientras veía las nubes, hecho que le hace recordar algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

-Ejem te pasa algo dice Rainbow mientras lo veía como se levantaba Marcus

-Es que me acorde algo muy importante que tenía que hacer ahora dice Marcus mientras pensaba, -Como me pude olvidar de esto reprochándose en su mente.

-Ok pero yo que hare no quiero quedarme sola dice Rainbow en un intento para hacer que el poni se quede.

-Puedes ir por Tanque estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte dice Marcus, oye Rainbow si no fuera algo importante yo me quedaría aquí contigo pero entiende que en verdad es importante que vaya ok dice mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y le daba un abrazo al notar como claramente a esta no le había gustado el que de repente se vaya.

-Ok entiendo dice Rainbow algo molesta pero más tranquila después del gesto del potro.

-Pero vendrás más tarde pregunta mientras ponía una cara inocente y tierna

-No dudes de ello dice este dándole otro abrazo para bajarla de las nubes y ponerla en el suelo.

De ahí Marcus ex tiende sus alas y se va volando yéndose en dirección a un sitio el cual ya concia bien y al que nadie sabía que siempre el iba, ya que Marcus lo intentaba mantener en el mayor secreto posible.

-No puede ser que casi se me olvidara piensa Marcus mientras aceleraba el vuelo, -Espero que no te enojes conmigo por ir tarde Pinkie Pie piensa Marcus acelerando aún más.

* * *

A las a fueras de un gran reino en el cual se notaban casa algo simples parecidas a las casas de Poniville, entre esta desatacaba un inmenso castillo mucho más grande que el del imperio de Cristal o a el de Canterlot, el que tenía un estilo parecido a este último, todos estos protegidos por un gran muro el cual a las afueras era defendido por varias decenas de guardias, todo este reino estaba rodeado de un gran bosque. En una de las entradas del muro se encontraban unos guardias vigilando sin saber que eran observados, en un arbusto se encontraba el encapuchado con Lithing y la pequeña Flurry Heart ocultos de los guardias.

-Ahora que haremos pregunta la pegaso verde.

-No te preocupes ustedes se quedaran yo sere el que entre contesta el encapuchado observando como uno de los guardias se separaba del grupo.

-Espérame aquí dice el encapuchado teles transportándose en la dirección del guardia.

Cuando el guardia ya estaba suficientemente alejado para que no lo vea nadie el encapuchado de repente aparece de atrás suyo.

-Oye tonto no me buscaban dice este con una sonrisa arremetiendo contra el guardia.

Lo primero que le hizo fue cortarle la lengua y el cuerno para evitar que avisara a alguien, después de ello los asesino rápido cortándole el cuello con una de sus cuchillas, ya después de esto por unos minutos analizo el cuerpo fijándose en cada detalle del aspecto físico del guardia, luego haciendo brillar su cuerno este empieza a sufrir una transformación terminando como una copia exacta del guardia.

-Perfecto pero la diversión acaba de empezar piensa el encapuchado dirigiéndose devuelta a las afueras del reino.

* * *

Se encontraba atardeciendo en el Imperio de Cristal y en su habitación todavía se encontraba Cadance la cual estaba pensando, de repente mira el reloj dándose cuenta de la hora sabiendo que ya faltaba menos de 5 minutos para el regreso de la voz y esta tendría que dar una respuesta, Cadance ya tenía aparentemente una decisión tomada pero a pesar de ello no estaba segura de que es lo quería.

-Hola de nuevo se escucha esta era la voz

Inmediatamente Cadance sale de su trance pero a pesar de ello se abstiene solo responder.

-Ya tome mi decisión dice la princesa del amor.

-Perfecto por favor querida dinos lo que has decidido dice la voz.

-Acepto dice Cadance de manera seria para aparentar su inseguridad.

-Esplendido, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer responde la voz la cual parecía feliz por la respuesta.

-Pero te advierto que esto solo lo hago por mi hija entiendes dice Cadacne con voz seria y amenazante.

-Si entiendo perfectamente pero como ya sabes antes de ello me tienes que traer a los 30 ponis jeje dice la voz.

-Ok pero tengo de plazo un mes como lo prometiste dice Cadance

-Si pos supuesto, pero ahora que prometiste esto ni se te ocurra engañarme si no te atendrás a las consecuencias se escucha de forma seria, -Por no me querrás ver enojado, nos vemos se escucha mientras la voz se escuchaba más lejana hasta que desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El remordimiento**

Marcus se encontraba volando mientras se sentía algo mal el hecho de casi olvidarse de su amiga pero, a la vez tranquilo del al fin poder estar solo aunque sea por un momento después de un buen tiempo, para así poder pensar un rato:

-¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar buscándolo escucha entre sus pensamientos, era el mismo.

-Si pero se supone que iba a atacar este lugar así que solo lo estoy previniendo.

-¿No será que deberás te has enamorado de Rainbow? Se dice el mismo en su mente.

-Ehh… bueno la verdad pero antes de responderse.

Ve a lo lejos su destino así que este aterriza, era la comisaria de Poniville, este no lo piensa y entra a paso apresurado, encontrándose con el guardia de las celdas.

-Eh hola busco a Pinkie Pie.

-¿Tiene autorización para entrar? Pregunta el guardia ingenuamente puesto que era nuevo, así que no sabía que Marcus venia bastante seguido aunque nadie del resto de la mane six ni ningún otro lo sabía.

-Si dice este sin más por lo cual el guardia lo dejar pasar.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude? solo dígame a quien busca pregunta el guardia.

-No se preocupe ya conozco el camino responde Marcus

El entra tranquilamente mientras pasaba por todos las celdas y veía presos de todo tipo pero a pesar de que muchos se mostraban intimidantes Marcus parecía ni inmutarse de ello, hasta que se detiene en una celda.

-¿Eh? Pinkie estás ahí pegunta Marcus.

-Si viniste, si viniste, si viniste dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

-Yo creí que te habías olvidado de mí dice Pinkie.

-Por supuesto que no me podría olvidar de ti Pinkie.

-Ahora lo mejor será que comencemos, a ver veamos tu avance.

Y lo que pasa es que desde que Pinkie termino en prisión Marcus era el único que venía a visitarla, sus amigas también la venían a visitar pero Pinkie las votaba por temor a dañarlas, pero Marcus después de su primera visita le prometió a la poni rosa ayudarla a recuperarse para no volver a ser ese monstruo asesina de ponis que era antes

-A ver a ya se hazme la prueba del sabor dice Pinkie.

-Buena idea dice Marcus entregándole un cupcake, el cual Pinkie al probar escupe al instante.

-Bien hecho Pinkie pasaste la prueba de la carne deice Marcus mientras miraba el pedazo de cupcake que Pinkie había escupido.

-Ahora haber dime: ¿Por qué no se asesina ponis?

-Por qué todos sentimos y además que el destino es el único que nos dice cuando es nuestra hora responde Pinkie.

Y así Marcus le da a Pinkie una serie de preguntas y mini retos lo cuales parecían tontos pero tenían el objetivo de hacer que Pinkie recuperara algo que pierdo, su sentido de racionalidad, así pasa un rato hasta que:

-Bueno Pinkie parece que ya terminamos jeje y creo que ya estas lista para volver a juntarte con otros ponis, claro eso si te logramos sacar de aquí dice Marcus.

-Jeje al menos sabemos que si salgo no volveré a hacer algo malo dice Pinkie alegre,-ahora cambiando de tema como van las cosas allá fuera, cuéntame, cuéntame.

-Ok ok bueno por donde comienzo…dice Marcus

* * *

-En un trono se encontraba una figura femenina la cual era de una yegua bastante hermosa la cual miraba ansiosa todo el lugar.

-Jeje no puedo esperar a que venga con él para así poder al menos distraerme un rato de este aburrimiento mientras lo asesino poco a poco, por todos los problemas que me causo.

-En eso vienen dos guardias dan una reverencia rápida y dicen:

-Su majestad malas noticias parece que el escapo hacia bosque y hemos perdido su rastro.

-Bueno no hay problema ya que después de todo para que allá aparecido después de tanto es por qué quiere algo así que volverá pero no dejen de buscarlo. Y de seguro es lo que creo piensa para sí.

-Entendido su majestad dicen ambos guardias al unisonó para dar otra reverencia pegar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Parece que te has vuelto más escurridizo eh pero no importa tarde o temprano aparecerás, y podremos saldar cuentas dice la yegua mientras reía desquiciadamente.

Mientras tanto por el Reino caminaba un guardia el cual parecía que solo hacia vigilancia pero en realidad era el encapuchado el cual iba en dirección al castillo, hasta que caminando logra llegar.

-Por fin llegue así que ahora hay que darle un visita a su majestad piensa siniestramente el encapuchado, hasta que levanta la mirada para darse cuenta que estaba frente el castillo este se queda un rato sintiendo para su sorpresa una mezcla de ansiedad, emoción e incluso miedo, pero este decide entrar.

-Hola, como estas

-Te sientes bien estas algo serio

-Algo ha pasado, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que los guardias de castillo le preguntaban al verlo pasar, algo extrañados de que este estuviera en el castillo y no en su puesto pero no le tomaban importancia y lo dejaba seguir su camino, ignorantes del peligro que representaba.

El encapuchado tampoco se inmutaba de ellos estando en sus propios pensamientos recordando cosas oscuras del pasado que tuvo de pequeño y de cómo se convierto en lo que es:

Flashback

-En las afueras de un hermoso e inmenso reino se encontraban jugando dos pequeños potrillos mientras eran vigilados por su madre. Eran dos potrillos uno era un pequeño de piel anaranjado y melena color rojo carmesí y la otra pequeña era una dulce potrilla de piel y melena rosa, mientras que su madre una hermosa yegua de piel anaranjada como su hijo pero de una hermosa melena rosa del color de su hija.

-Bueno niños es de hora de irnos dice la madre.

-Vamos mami déjanos jugar un poco más dicen poniendo ambos cara de cachorritos.

-Los ciento pero si queremos alejarnos lo más posible de este horrible lugar tenemos que partir ahora entienden.

-Pero porque nos tenemos que ir pregunta el potrillo triste.

-Si acaso hemos hecho algo malo dice la potrilla.

-No para nada ustedes no tienen culpa de algo pero tiene que saber que hay gente mala en el mundo que no importa lo inocente que seas ellos van a querer verte sufrir les dice la madre triste al borde del llanto abrazando fuertemente a ambos potrillos como si nunca los quisiera soltar.

-Ahí están vamos a deshacernos de ellos se escucha un grito a lo lejos.

-Tenemos que irnos dice la madre subiendo rápidamente a los potrillos a sus espaldas. La poni corre lo más rápido que puede pero los otros ponis la logran alcanzar arrinconándola en un barranco.

-A dónde vas hermosa no te acuerdas que tú tienes cuentas pendientes con nuestra jefa dice uno de los ponis.

-Jeje si vaya que lastima que nos hayan mandado a matarte porque si no te haría otras cosas dice el otro poni acariciándole la melena.

-Oye si y por qué no hacemos ambas cosas y luego nos encargamos de esas pequeñas sabandijas pero antes que presencien el espectáculo dice el primer poni.

-Ustedes no tocaran a mis pequeños dice la yegua agarrando sus hijos y arriesgándose a que mueran botándolos por el barranco, ella decide intentar arrogarse también pero antes de lograrlo los ponis logran atraparla.

Fin del flashback

-EL lo último que recuerdo de la familia que alguna vez tuve por que luego no volví a ver ni a mi madre ni a mi hermana, y luego de eso no tengo ningún otro recuerdo de mi anterior vida piensa el encapuchado, hasta que el encapuchado llega a la sala del trono y antes de entrar merodea los alrededores para ver que no haiga ningún guardia en el perímetro, entonces este vuelve a su forma habitual y decide entrar cautelosamente, cierra la puerta y la asegura.

\- Por fin llegaste jeje vaya y en menos tiempo del que me esperaba dice la figura femenina

-Es hora de que me des lo que me pertenece dice le poni encapuchado levantando la mirada y dejando entrever un poco de su rostro que era de piel anaranjada y su melena carmesí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Poniville

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado dice Marcus.

-Vaya es tan dulce jiji, y ya se lo has contado a alguien más dice Pinkie intrigada

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunta Marcus.

-Lo de Rainbow y tú dice la poni rosa.

-Bueno la verdad no con lo repentino que ha sido de hecho tu eres a la primera que le cuento dice Marcus.

-Bien bueno creo que ya te he robado mucho tiempo dice Pinkie y creo que debes volver con ella dice la poni pelirosa.

-Jeje ok si estas segura entonces me voy dice Marcus.

-Si además que también estoy un poco cansada dice Pinkie dando un bostezo.

-Buenos jeje nos vemos mañana Pinkie dice Marcus.

-Ok a la misma hora.

* * *

Esa misma noche en el Imperio de Cristal

-Una yegua caminaba por las calles algo temerosa del silencio de la noche.

-Como me pude haber olvidado de la hora, dice la yegua bien vigilante del entorno, cuando de repente siente como una figura encapuchada se encuentra detrás de ella está al principio solo apresura el paso, pero después de un rato de ver que la figura la sigue esta decide correr.

-Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa de mi amiga dice esta mientras corría desesperadamente hasta que esta se hallaba en un callejón sin salida, mientras que la figura encapuchada se acercaba lentamente.

-Por favor déjame, no tengo nada que ofrecerte si no te lo daría dice asustada la yegua.

-A si hay algo que puedes ofrecer dice la figura mientras se acercaba más, tu vida dice la figura frente a la yegua quien no era nadie más que la princesa Cadance.

Entonces solo se escucha un grito ahogado antes de que todo vuelva a estar en silencio. Después de media hora en el mismo callejón.

-Perfecto una menos quedan 25 dice Cadance mientras tomaba el cuerpo sin vida de la yegua y se lo llevaba en plena oscuridad.

 **BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y NADA SOLO DECIRLES QUE AHORA QUE SE ACERCAN LAS VACACIONES ASÍ TRATARE DE CUMPLIR POR FIN MI PROMESA DE SUBIR MAS CAPÍTULOS XD BUENO SIN MAS NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Un regalo de corazón**

En el salón principal del trono de un reino lejano se encontraba el encapuchado frente a frente con la princesa del reino.

-Vaya con que motivo vienes después de tanto pregunta la yegua con una voz serena.

-Tú sabes bien a lo que vine dice el encapuchado con severidad.

-Oh por favor no puede ser que sigas con lo mismo dice la yegua con un tono burlón.

-Pues así es ya estoy a punto de completar la energía necesaria para abrir la gema dice el encapuchado.

-Pues fíjate que si bien no importa que hagas con tu miseria pero jeje ni creas que te dejare liberarlo pues tu eres solo una molestia pero el en verdad va a ser un dolor de cabeza así que dice mientras volteaba a mirar una espada la cual se encontraba en un vitral y parecía protegida por un campo de fuerza.

En eso el encapuchado sacas sus cuchillas y ataca de sorpresa a la yegua la cual lo esquiva sin problema y empiezan a tener un combate el cual era bastante parejo pues la yegua parecía débil pero la verdad era que incluso parecía tener bajo control cada embestida del encapuchado.

-Ya basta dice la yegua lanzado una fuerte onda expansiva que el encapuchado esquiva y se tele transporta detrás de la yegua y a atrapa pero se da cuenta que solo era una ilusión y la yegua le aparece por detrás y lo agarra fuertemente del cuello y empezando a hacer presión en este.

-Has mejorado jeje dice el encapuchado con dificultad.

-Claro que si no iba permitir de ninguna forma que te salieras con la tuya tu ni nadie, dice la yegua que empieza a hacer más presión en el cuello del encapuchado, -Esta es tu ultima oportunidad jeje o te vas o me encargara de matarte yo misma y dela manera más dolorosa que puedas dice la yegua.

-Es que hay un pequeño problema dice el encapuchado casi sin aire y en eso una cortina de humo se manifiesta y cuando la yegua se da cuenta el encapuchado ya tenía la espada entre sus cascos, -Has mejorado lo suficiente para derrotarme no para atraparme dice este desapareciendo en otra cortina de humo.

-No puede ser que se haya escapado dice la yegua mientras tosía por el humo, en eso entrar los guardias con al salón rápidamente.

-Mi reina está bien dice los guardias al unísono.

-Vayan tras el ahora mismo idiotas grita la yegua furiosa, -O si no ya me encargare de ustedes uno por uno dice esto último de una manera tan sombría y siniestra que los guardias salieron inmediatamente en busca del encapuchado; en tanto la yegua se sienta en su trono pensando en la situación.

-No puedo permitir que ese estúpido lo libere si bien sé que no atacaran mi reino su poder es tal que todo los reinos pueden estar en peligro piensa la yegua la cual no evita mostrar su preocupación por el asunto

* * *

Y ha pasado un mes en Poniville, y prácticamente todo el pueblo ya sabe acerca de la relación de Marcus y Rainbow y a pesar de que eran felices a Marcus le preocupaba bastante que todas la tarde después de que llegaba de ayudar en la granja Apple (donde trabaja desde su llegada) encontraba a la Pegaso contemplando las nubes a través de una de las ventanas de su casa, y aunque varias veces le pregunto el por qué ella solo respondía con que le agradaba la vista del el atardecer.

Marcus les hablo del asunto a el resto de las mane 6 llegando a la conclusión de que Rainbow extraña volar. Ya que después del accidente esta había perdido sus alas siendo incapaz de volar cosa que supusieron le causaba gran dolo, y como hacerlo si después de todo ella era una voladora innata.

Un día Marcus llega un poco más tarde entrando a la casa de la Pegaso.

-Cariño ya estoy aquí dice Marcus viendo a la yegua en la misma posición de siempre en la ventana.

-¿Por qué tardaste? Pregunta la Pegaso algo extrañada mientras iba a recibirlo con un cariñoso abrazo

-Es que bueno jeje te tengo una sorpresa dice Marcus algo emocionado.

-De que se trata dice Rainbow algo curiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

-Bueno y si quieres averiguarlo tienes que venir conmigo dice quien levita con su magia una venda colocándola en los ojos de la Pegaso.

-Está bien pero más vale que sea buena dice Rainbow, es entonces que Marcus se tele transporta al hospital de Poniville, guiando a la yegua de melena arcoíris por el lugar a una sala en específico en la que se encontraba un doctor aparentemente esperando su llegada.

-Y bueno dice Marcus quitándole la venda.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? Pregunta Rainbow algo extrañada del lugar donde la habían traído.

-Ya lo veras dice el semental, acercando se a donde el doctor, -Buenas doc dicen la pareja.

-Buenas, por favor tomen asiento dice cortésmente el doctor.

-¿Podría decirme que hacemos aquí? Dice Rainbow curiosa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el señor Marcus junto con otras yeguas prepararon esta cita para que podamos hablar sobre un trasplante de alas.

¿Qué? Dice Rainbow sorprendida y confundida.

-Como lo escuchaste cariño vas volver a volar dice Marcus emocionado.

-Efectivamente señorita Dash con nuestros más recientes avances en medicina, usted podría convertirse en una de nuestras primeras paciente que recupere sus alas y con un efectivo tratamiento de una duración de algunos meses volvería a volar dice el doctor.

-Ah e incluso no hay necesidad de buscar algún donante porque el señor Marcus se ofreció a dar sus alas, así que lo único que necesitaríamos es comprobar si esta apta para el tratamiento.

-E… en serio volveré a volar, dice Rainbow no evitando soltar algunas lágrimas, -Gracias de verdad muchas gracias, dice la Pegaso que corre a abrazar al doctor.

-No hay nada que debas agradecerme, de hecho las gracias se las debes dar al señor Marcus que fue el que me hablo de tu caso y que gracias a la donación que va a hacer podremos comenzar con el tratamiento lo antes posible. En ese la Pegaso vuelve donde Marcus dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer ese sacrifico? Le pregunta Ranbow sabiendo que Marcus seria quien donaría sus alas.

-Por supuesto que si todo con tal de verte sonreír dice Marcus, es entonces que la Pegaso le da un cariñoso beso que Marcus no duda en corresponder.

-Te amo dice Marcus.

-Y yo a ti dice Rainbow volviendo a darle otro beso.

-Bueno creo que deberían salir afuera los están esperando, luego arreglaremos los detalles dice el doctor. Ambos ponis se despiden y salen al encuentro de las chicas que los esperaban para escuchar que había ocurrido teniendo una respuesta positiva obviamente luego de ello todos fueron al castillo para celebrar la buena noticia.

* * *

En medio de un bosque se encontraba el encapuchado con Lithing Dost y la bebe Flurry Heart recorriendo aparentemente sin rumbo.

-Hemos caminado por días y sin rumbo dice Lithing quien llevaba entre sus casco a la pequeña potrilla que estaba dormida.

-Si pero ya te he dicho no puedo usar magia hasta estar suficientemente lejos por que me podrían localizar dice el encapuchado

-Pero no crees que ya estamos muy lejos dice Lithing.

-No estaban siguiendo pero bueno creo que tienes razón ya casi no siento sus presencias así que sujeta dice el encapuchado tomando con un casco a la yegua y haciendo brillar su cuerno tele transportándose lejos pero antes de que termine de efectuar el hechizo unos guardias los rodean.

-Te encontramos dice los guardias al unísono

-Pero ya tarde dice el encapuchado con una sonrisa, -Díganle a su reina que el despertar del esta cerca y que se preparen todos pues cuando él llegue no tendrá piedad con nadie dice el encapuchado antes de desaparecer.

* * *

\- Esa misma noche en el imperio de Cristal, a las afueras del reino se encontraba una figura encapuchada la cual recorría las afueras del imperio aparentemente sin rumbo hasta que llega a un lugar en donde se detiene al encontrarse con una yegua, esta era Cadance.

-Ven sígueme y te guiare al lugar dice Cadance yendo a lo que un llano sin nada especial pero esta solo era una ilusión.

-Ven nos vas a venir dice Cadance mientras cruzaba la barrera, siendo seguida por la figura.

-Aquí está 30 ponis como me lo pediste dice Cadance los cuerpos todos apiñados.

-Perfecto dice la figura quitándose la capucha esta era Trixie, -Pero que lo mejor será que hables con él dice la yegua quien hace brillar su cuerno de un color rojo sangre.

-Hola me extrañaste dice la voz.

-Lo que sea aquí esta lo que me pediste, ahora quiero a mi bebe dice Cadance con severidad.

-Tranquila dije que iba ayudar no que te la entregaría ahora mismo dice la voz.

-Y entonces como piensas ayudar dice Cadance.

-Qué te parece si mejor te doy dos opciones jeje dice la voz.

-Y cuales serían dice Cadance un poco molesta puesto que le parecía que la conversación no iba a ningún lado.

-Puedo enseñarte un hechizo el cual te dará el rastro exacto por donde ha estado para que la buques o dice la voz.

-O que dice Cadance.

-O podrías venir conmigo, te ayudaría a encontrarla pero tu tendrías que obedecer mis órdenes dice la voz.

Cadance se queda pensando seriamente las dos opciones por un momento.

-Ah y te aseguro que ella en un lugar muy lejano del cual no creo que tu o nadie de este reino podría llegar en su vida dice la voz.

-Está bien iré contigo pero me prometes que si o si me devolverás a mi hija dice Cadance.

-Si lo prometo dice la voz.

-Bueno sígueme dice Trixie quien hace desaparecer los cuerpos con un hechizo y se pierde entre a oscuridad junto con la princesa del amor.

 **AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PARA QUE VEAN QUE UNA VEZ CUMPLÍ LA PROMESA DE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDO XD, NA MENTIRA PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL FIC PUES NO SE PERO ME PARCE QUE YA VAMOS EN UN 25% DE LA HISTORIA Y ESO QUE SI NO ME VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN PERO EN FIN ESO ES TODO CHAU.**


End file.
